Prince of Cats
by LilPK
Summary: Daniel runs into a bit of trouble and is turned into a child. He then falls into the hands of the Gao'uld and desperately tries to find a way to escape while stuck in the body of a child.


**I don't know when this is happening, it just popped into my head and wouldn't leave so here we go.**

**Chapter 1**

"Incoming wormhole!"

"It's SG-1, open the iris."

Stargate command shook as a blast came from through the stargate and three figures flew out of the stargate before it shut down.

The General rushed into the gate room.

"Where is Doctor Jackson?"

They where covered in dust and the Col.'s arm was bleeding. Teal'c was helping Sam up who was obviously wounded in the leg while the Col. Turned to him his face blank and stoic.

"He's dead sir."

**STARGATE**

Jack glared at the wall while Sam and Teal'c where debriefed on their mission. The words some how made it to him

"There was an attack, the Goa'uld surprised us, but we made it to the gate. Daniel dialed us out." Sam looked at her tightly closed fists and unclenched them

"He was hit and fell, but then he was screaming, even the Goa'uld seemed surprised for a minute. There was a flash and heat and when I looked again all I saw where His fatigues on the ground there where ashes where he should have been Teal'c Pushed me through the gate and followed with the Col." Sam suddenly looked at the General her eyes cloudy.

"He's really gone this time sir isn't he."

Jack slammed his fists into the desk. "Dam it he's not! How many times has that kid died and come back, he'll do it again with out a doubt and with out a scratch just like every other time." Said Jack

"I believe Col. O'Neill is correct, DanielJackson is not dead, and we will need to retrieve him soon." Said Teal'c with his usual emotionless tone.

Everyone stared at him and he seemed to understand their confusion.

"I have heard of such a reaction as DanielJacksons had and I believe he has been reborn, it is feasible that there was a device in the temple that did so to him."

"Wait just a minute, reborn?" Asked the General.

"Yes, I believe DaneilJackson is now an infant."

Teal'c gazed around at the slack jawed team with bemusement.

**STARGATE**

Daniel cried, he couldn't help it, he was in such pain, everything hurt and he felt so terrible weak.

Something was smothering him as well, what ever was covering him was suddenly pulled away and he barely kept from screaming as a giant Jaffa loomed above him. Two giant hands descended and picked him up holding him in the air for a moment and Daniel felt a blush cover him as he realized he was naked and it came as an even larger shock when the Jaffa brought him into his arms and held him carefully while wrapping something around him.

Daniel raised his hand and opened his mouth ready to ask what was going on when he caught sight of his hand, a small little pink hand nothing like his moderately sized slightly scarred but tanned hands that had opened thousands of books and fingered numerous artifacts.

Daniel began to shake, he was thoroughly confused and frightened.

"_**Zaid! What is that in your hands."**_

The Jaffa holding Daniel quickly went to one knee

"_**A slave infant my lord. I discovered it in the clothes of the Tau'ri."**_

Daniel was passed from the Jaffa's hands to another and he gazed up recognizing the sign of a first prime, but whose he could not discern.

The first prime stared down at the babe and smiled.

"_**The Queen will be pleased."**_

Carefully and almost gently the first prime brought him close to his chest and carried him from the ancient temple to some rings.

As the rings encased them Daniel couldn't help, but feel that maybe Jack was right. He did attract trouble.

**STARGATE**

**Chapter 2**

"So let me get this straight, Doctor Jackson is now an infant and the Goa'uld more then likely have captured him!" Said the General.

"It is feasible." Stated Teal'c

Col. O'Neill stood and began to leave.

"Col. where do you think your going."

O'Neill shouted over his shoulder. "To rescue Daniel."

Hammond sighed. "Get a team ready."

**STARGATE**

It was an odd feeling to be carried around in some ones arms, but he was starting to get use to it. From what he could see from the Jaffa's arms they where in a large ship, more then likely a Goa'uld mother ship.

From some of the statues and pictures they had passed Daniel was starting to get an inkling of who was in charge of the ship.

They entered a very grand and ornate room full of women and men dressed in white attire of ancient Egypt while Jaffa guards stood by and a woman sat in a throne on a raised dais dressed in a simple white yet very flattering gown with a golden crown upon her head.

It was Bastet, the daughter of Ra and often portrayed as a women with the head of a cat.

The first prime of Bastet went to one knee before her.

"_**My Queen I have brought you a gift from the ancient temple."**_

Bastet stood and motioned for him to rise.

"_**Bring forth the gift faithful one."**_

Daniel found him self presented before the Goa'uld who almost gentle took him and held him in her arms.

"_**Such fair coloring, and eyes bluer then the sky, he is a most fitting gift Ubaid, you shall be rewarded for you have brought me the perfect prince."**_

The rough material that had previously covered Daniels small body was removed and he was wrapped in Bastets white wrap.

"_**He shall be named Akil for there is perception in his eyes , and he shall be a great god over his people!"**_

The people voiced their praise and agreement.

There was a party immediately held for the new little prince and Akil (uh-keel)was looked upon by all those their with great awe.

Very soon though Daniel felt him self getting sleepy and cursed his fragile little body while his eyelids began to drift.

He soon found him self back in Bastets arms and being taken to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and held him in her arms gazing at him.

"My womb is barren yet you were brought to me and I shall never let you go." Whispered Bastet cuddling her new son and running a hand through his soft golden curls.

Daniel felt him self falling asleep, but he added something to his memory for later. It seemed that even some Goa'ulds had a maternity complex.

**STARGATE**

Daniel gazed at his reflection, from what he was able to do and he size he guessed he was between six to nine months old. He could stand, but not for long simple because of lack of muscle in the right areas, but he figured that he could be walking in a few days. Talking was a little difficult in the strange new mouth, but besides for the heavy lisp he could some what say a sentence although he was quick to hide this from the Goa'uld which was very difficult.

He was almost never out of Bastets sight and when he was he was placed with a nanny of sorts.

"_**There you are little prince, you shouldn't wander off like that."**_

Who was very good at finding him.

Daniel was lifted into the air and placed on her hip then taken back to the nursery.

It had been a week since his capture and he was beginning to wonder how long it would take to be rescued. Would it actually take years?

**STARGATE**

Back at Stargate command frustration reigned.

"Are you actually suggesting that it may take years to find Daniel!" Shouted Jack.

Sam frowned unhappily. "Yes, Teal'c didn't know who the Jaffa served and there are many Goa'uld out there with their own worlds and Jaffa. There was no sign of the Goa'uld left on the planet."

Jack clenched his fists then turned and quickly left the room.

Sam sighed. "I hope your safe where ever you are Daniel."

"I concur."

**STARGATE**

**Not sure how long I want Daniel to stay a baby, I kind of want him to be a young child when SG-1 first finds him. Also yes if any one wants to write this kind of story you have my full permission since I don't know how long I will continue to write it.**

**If any one has any ideas for what should happen give me an idea.**

**I know there have been stories of Daniel being turned into a kid, but I don't think I've read any stories where he's a kid with the Goa'uld so I decided to write a little hint of it in the hope that a better righter will get interested and maybe write a story like this.**


End file.
